Baiser Malefoyien
by Albus Rozenfield
Summary: Et si Malefoy et Granger se retrouvaient malgré eux, une fois de plus réunis ensemble, et ce pour un temps qui allait leur paraître interminable…
1. Baiser Malfoyien

_fanfiction réaliseé par Albus Rozenfield_

 _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K ROWLING_

 _Les autres personnages, lieux, noms et idées m'appartiennent_

 _Merci à Aano-chan, à la Dévoreuse de Livres, à SPNfolles et à Melle Mani pour leurs relectures et éventuelles corrections._

 _Merci à Lysa Sucre pour le soutient.  
_

* * *

Le téléphone sonna, résonnant dans l'appartement vide d'Hermione. Elle se précipita jusqu'au combiné et répondit.

« Allô ? Miss Granger ? fit la voix au bout de la ligne. Ici, Madame Bannier, la directrice de la faculté Bergen, je vous informe que votre inscription pour notre faculté est acceptée.  
\- Oh ! s'exclama Hermione, restant un moment sans voix. C'est… Merci beaucoup !  
\- Oui, seulement, hésita la voix de madame Bannier, il y a un petit problème, sans grande gravité, mais…  
\- Je vous écoute.  
\- Le seul appartement disponible serait à partager avec un garçon. Seulement ayant eu une inondation,dans la chambre, vous devriez dormir dans le salon, avec lui, c'est ennuyeux, mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement. Bien évidemment le premier mois de loyer est à notre charge.

\- Mademoiselle ? S'inquiéta la directrice sous le silence de son interlocutrice.  
\- Je vois. Cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça.  
\- Si cela ne change pas vos plans, j'aimerais que vous puissiez vous présenter un jour plus tôt, soit demain, à 17 heures. Cela vous permettra de faire connaissance avec votre homologue masculin et de nous dire si les conditions vous conviennent.  
\- Très bien. Je vous remercie ! »

Après cette réponse positive, la directrice n'attendit pas et raccrocha, mettant fin à la discussion.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Hermione, lasse de la guerre qui venait de se terminer, avait décidé qu'elle irait faire ses études supérieures dans le monde moldu. Elle qui aimait l'art, avait souhaité s'orienter vers une licence d'art du spectacle. Cela tomba bien, elle qui aimait beaucoup l'histoire, la littérature et le français, n'allait pas être déçue.

* * *

Elle quitta son appartement définitivement, et prit le train en direction de la faculté Bergen. Le trajet se fit avec enthousiasme, mais appréhension. Elle allait partager sa chambre avec un garçon. C'est vrai que si elle avait choisi d'être en colocation, il y aurait eu des circonstances presque similaires, mais encore, tout aurait été différent, puisque elle aurait choisi le dit colocataire. Sa valise à la main, elle arriva devant le gigantesque portail de fer forgé et sonna à l'interphone.

« Oui ? Lança la voix traînante d'un homme, n'ayant probablement pas passé une excellente nuit.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, Miss Granger, j'ai rendez-vous avec la directrice.

\- Bien, suivez l'allée, premier bâtiment à droite.

\- Merci et bonne journée. »

Hermione s'engagea dans l'allée, le soleil tapait agréablement contre sa peau, et se rendit à son rendez-vous en jetant des coups d'œil émerveillés tout autour d'elle. Tout était si simple, si moldu, tout ce qu'elle aimait. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la magie, mais ça la rassurait, lui rappelait son enfance qu'elle avait perdue désormais, après avoir effacé la mémoire de ses parents.

Elle soupira puis continua son chemin, jusqu'à arriver devant l'entrée du bâtiment, et pénétra à l'intérieur. Une fois arrivé devant le bureau, elle en resta pantoise. Au travers de la vitre, elle vit Malefoy qui était déjà là. Ils se regardèrent, surpris de se voir ici. Hermione se demanda si ce n'était pas lui, le garçon en question. Sans un regard, il se retourna, puis elle entra, mettant fin à ses questions. Les réponses n'allaient pas tarder à venir.

« Ah, Miss Granger, c'est ça ? Je n'attendais plus que vous !

\- Oui b-bon...bonjour. »

Hermione se trouvait ridicule, à paniquer ainsi devant lui. Elle reprit contenance, puis pris place sur le siège disposé aux côtés de Draco.

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous présents, je me dois de vous présenter, et de vous faire faire les quelques formalités restantes. Voici votre camarade de chambre, Drago Malefoy.

\- Nous nous connaissons déjà, trancha le blond sans un regard pour sa future colocataire.

\- Oh, souffla la directrice, visiblement soulagée, cela me facilite les choses alors ! Donc vous n'avez qu'à remplir ces quelques derniers formulaires. La procédure en somme… Voilà, maintenant, suivez-moi, je vous prie, continua-t-elle, prenant les derniers documents remplis pendant qu'elle se levait. Je vais vous montrez votre appartement ! »

Les jeunes adultes suivirent la directrice en silence. Pendant qu'Hermione continuait à s'extasier des merveilles du monde moldu, qui lui avait très clairement manqué, Architecture, art, elle détaillait tout, Drago ne disait rien le visage impassible, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois il était pensif.

Le Serpentard regardait Hermione du coin de l'œil et la considérait d'une toute autre façon. Elle avait changé. Le Serpentard se souvenait très bien de ce pli soucieux qui lui barrait le front depuis que Voldemort, il frissonna à la pensée de son ancien maître, était revenu à la vie, de sa coiffure stricte, bien serrée pour être prête dans l'éventualité d'un combat, de son jean son t-shirt, trop ample et de sa paire de baskets avaient disparu laissant place à un nouveau style.

Hermione était habillée d'un chemisier derrière lequel on devinait une poitrine imposante. Un slim noir en coton accompagné, d'une élégante paire de ballerines ornées de petits nœuds. Pour toute parure, elle portait un discret collier très élégant représentant un petit serpent d'argent et deux petits diamants aux oreilles.

Drago se surprit à trouver Granger jolie.

Lui, en revanche, n'avait pas tellement changé. Arborant son habituel masque d'impassibilité, et était toujours aussi bien habillé. La seule différence notable était que son regard gris orageux était maintenant d'un bleu azur déstabilisant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la chambre, la directrice sortait clé magnétique, l'inséra, puis entra.

« Ici, vous êtes dans l'étage normalement réservé aux femmes, étant donné que nous avons dû vous mettre ensemble. Au fond à gauche vous trouverez trois portes donnant respectivement sur un sellier, une salle de bains et des toilettes séparés. La cuisine est équipée. Malheureusement vous devrez dormir ensemble dans le canapé-lit n'ayant pas de chambre en état.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Affirma Drago se précipitant de congédier la directrice, qui contrainte s'en alla, il voulait avoir une discussion avec Hermione.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui te prend Malefoy ? explosa la jeune femme. J'ai quand même mon mot à dire !

\- C'est ça, vas-y dis-le que dormir avec moi ne te déplairait pas, mais que tu as peur de ce que je pourrais te faire. Moi qui pensais être enfin un peu tranquille après la guerre, je me retrouve affublé de ta présence dans mon école et qui plus est, dans ma chambre !

\- Non mais espèce de- »

Malfoy ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et l'embrassa. La gifle partit et claqua Drago, visiblement surpris de ce comportement.

« Mais ça ne va pas ? Espèce d'abruti ! Monstre sans cœur ! »

Drago ne la laissa pas finir se précipita au-dehors, claquant la porte derrière lui. Hermione toute chamboulée attira une chaise à elle et s'assit. Elle était désolée et choquée. Désolée d'avoir dit ses paroles qu'elle ne pensait pas le moins du monde et qu'elle regrettait déjà. Choquée parce qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié le comportement du jeune homme, parce qu'elle s'était surprise à apprécier le baiser du Serpentard aussi court fût-il. La courageuse Gryffondor lâcha une larme.

« Drago, excuse-moi, je suis désolée. »

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce s'est vrai que le petit appartement était fonctionnel et décoré avec goût. Elle se leva pensant qu'un bain chaud lui ferait du bien. Demain, elle irait s'excuser du comportement de son camarade auprès de la directrice.

Drago courait dans les couloirs, il courait, essayant de refouler les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il avait mal, non pas à la joue, il en fallait plus au joueur de Quidditch pour avoir mal, il avait mal dans son petit cœur. Oui Malefoy a un cœur, malheureusement de glace et enfoui au plus profond de son être, et il était fragile, au moins autant que n'importe quel autre cœur.

Il espérait qu'Hermione ne serait pas trop fâchée, il n'avait pas réfléchi laissant ses hormones agir. Malfoy venait de sortir de son isolement.

En effet, quelques jours après la fin de la guerre Drago s'était réfugié loin de l'Angleterre dans un petit pied à terre de sa famille pour réfléchir à son comportement celui de sa famille, les raisons de la guerre.

Le jeune homme en était ressorti décidé, décidé à arrêter de suivre les traces de son ignoble père et de faire sa propre vie. Ce qui expliquait en quelques sortes ce petit incident puisque le prince des serpents n'avait pas l'habitude de s'abstenir pendant une aussi longue période. Et Hermione, elle lui faisait de l'effet !

Maintenant qu'il avait laissé tomber ses préjugés, le blond pouvait l'admettre, la Gryffondor était une belle femme.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait pris la direction des jardins, il décida d'y passer une nuit à la belle étoile. Comme il le faisait avec sa mère le week-end quand son père s'absentait. Cette dernière lui manquait énormément, depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir, Drago n'avait plus de nouvelles. Ses lettres lui revenaient toutes, son père les interceptant certainement. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, l'estomac vide et s'inquiéta pour Hermione. Il ne passerait certainement pas une bonne nuit.

Pendant ce temps Hermione était sortie de son bain, et elle s'était préparé un bon repas. La directrice avait eu l'amabilité d'acheter quelques fruits et légumes de saison. Décidément, pensa Hermione, il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle avec la directrice le lendemain.

Drago n'était toujours pas rentré, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. La Gryffondor espérait que le Serpentard n'avait rien fait de stupide, pris aucune décision qu'il pourrait regretter le lendemain. C'est énervée, qu'Hermione allât se coucher. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ce satané Malefoy !

Seulement quelques heures qu'il était entré dans sa vie de nouveau et il lui causait déjà du souci. Elle ne passerait certainement pas une bonne nuit.

Drago frissonna, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et des bouts de la dispute d'hier lui revenaient en tête.

 _Espèce d'abruti ! Monstre sans cœur._ Seulement quelques heures qu'il était entré dans sa vie de nouveau et il lui causait déjà du souci pensa-t-il. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Drago se redressa, s'épousseta et partit en direction de la chambre 313, bien décidé à avoir une discussion avec sa colocataire.

Hermione était levée depuis longtemps, elle avait déjà repris ses habitudes d'étudiante studieuse.

Elle avait déjeuné, fait un brin de toilette puis avait enfilé un chemisier et un collant. Elle s'ennuyait fermement en attendant l'ouverture du bureau directorial, elle décida donc de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire.

C'était une double armoire avec deux serrures, une porte pour chacun. Hermione rangea ses vêtements sur les étagères et ses sous-vêtements dans le tiroir, même ce genre de tâche, elle les réalisait avec soin et attention.

Une fois fini, elle se dépêcha de descendre espérant ne pas croiser se précipita dans les couloirs à l'affût de la moindre apparition du Serpentard. Elle se heurta à quelqu'un dans sa course.

« Aïe, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, non !

-… Euh désolée.

\- Hermione !

\- Drago ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je montais te voir, et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cet heure-ci ?

\- J'allais voir la directrice pour m'excuser de ton comportement de la veille, alors tu permets, je suis pressée.

-Je t'accompagne. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et partit en direction du bureau directorial à grands pas. Hermione avait l'air irrité, elle avait très certainement passé une mauvaise nuit, et ce, à cause de lui. Il culpabilisa encore plus. Arrivée devant le bureau directorial, la Gryffondor entra et lui ferma la porte au nez.

« Miss Granger ! Vous êtes bien matinale !

\- Oui, étant donné que votre bureau ouvre assez tôt, je voulais…

\- Vous vouliez ?

\- À vrai dire, Drago n'a pas eu un comportement courtois avec vous hier et je voulais m'excuser.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

\- Dans tous les cas, je vous demanderais de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, il a été chamboulé par ma présence.

\- Hmm ?

\- Oui, à vrai dire, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment quittés en bons termes.

\- Très bien, vraiment, il y a aucun problème et puisque vous êtes là enlevez-moi une épine du pied.

Dans la corbeille sur votre droite se trouvent vos cartes pour entrer dans l'appartement. »

Hermione qui n'avait pas vraiment fait attention la veille, remarqua le tableau représentant un phénix ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Fumseck.

« Joli n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui très, je peux vous demander pourquoi ?

\- En hommage à un ami de longue date, mort injustement. Il aimait beaucoup les phénix. »

Hermione acquiesça et sortit.

« Dis donc, tu en as mis du temps !

\- La ferme Malfoy, tiens, prends plutôt ta clé, fit la châtain en tendant le bras dans un geste brusque. »

Le chemin du retour vers leur appartement se passa en silence. Drago inséra la carte et entra, il ferma la porte derrière Hermione. Pris d'un élan de courage, il entama une discussion qui promettait d'être houleuse.

« Hermione ?  
\- Oh, c'est Hermione maintenant ? Y a du progrès Malfoy. »

Cela fit l'effet d'une deuxième claque à Drago. Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, et elle s'obstinait à l'appeler par son nom de famille.

« - Je disais donc, je voudrais m'excuser pour hier  
\- Et ?  
\- Et quoi ?  
\- Tu me sautes dessus, tu passes la nuit je ne sais où me laissant morte d'inquiétude dans ce fichu appart et tu veux que je te pardonne comme ça ? »

Hermione, qui était lancée, continua, déversant toute la haine qu'elle avait envers le blond. La jeune femme lui dit tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher sans s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une fois pour respirer.

« - Toi, salaud, Harry, bâton dans les roues, méchant avec nous, sang de bourbe…. »

La Gryffondor déversa un flot de paroles incompréhensible.

« - ET DONC TU ME DEMANDE A MOI, PAUVRE SANG DE BOURBE, DE TE PARDONNER SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE TOI Ô GRAND PRINCE DES SERPENTARDS, TU ME LE DEMANDES ? NAN MAIS JE RÊVE ! »

Sa main partit rejoindre le visage du blond en une gifle spectaculaire, aussi rapide qu'inattendue, Drago préparé cette fois-ci encaissa sans broncher.

« - Hermione, je ne te demande pas de me croire simplement de me laisser t'expliquer !

\- Hermione s'il te plaît…  
\- D'accord. »

Elle s'installa, non s'affala, dans le canapé, serrant un coussin dans ses bras, comme s'il pouvait le protéger de Malfoy et de ses mensonges. Pendant ce temps Drago fit semblant de fouiller dans sa valise le temps de reprendre contenance.

C'est ainsi que Drago passa la matinée à expliquer à Hermione ce qui s'était passé pour lui depuis la fin de la guerre, explicitant beaucoup de choses sur sa vie. Hermione était pendue à ses lèvres. Elle écoutait chaque parole, la traitait et enregistrait les informations importantes. Elle resta interdite quelques instants.

« Si je comprends bien Malfoy, tu as abandonné le chemin tout tracé de ton père, choisissant de faire le tien ? Et au passage, tu as abandonné toutes ses idées sur le sang pur ?  
\- C'est exactement ça !  
\- Donc ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui nous détestais, mais plutôt ton père à travers toi ?  
\- Exactement.  
\- Toutes ces choses que tu nous as dites, tu ne les pensais pas vraiment.  
\- Non.  
\- Tu m'excuseras, mais je doute un peu. Cependant, je veux bien apprendre à te connaître. Recommencer une relation, apprendre à te faire confiance. Tu acceptes Drago ? »

Drago afficha un sourire à l'entente de son nom, pour la première fois dans la bouche de la Gryffondor.

« - Deal !  
\- Deal ! »

C'est comme ça qu'une relation commença, entre Drago et Hermione, la veille de la rentrée. Ex-ennemis et peut-être futurs meilleurs amis.

* * *

Les cours avaient débuté depuis longtemps. La relation entre Drago et Hermione s'était améliorée, avec le temps, ils étaient même devenus inséparables.

Leurs amis respectifs avaient appris à considérer leurs anciens ennemis en tant qu'amis.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés et avaient un enfant, Ron était un vrai coureur de jupons et ne trouvait pas « chaussure à son pied », Blaise et Pansy était en couple depuis la rentrée et Luna sortait avec Fleur. Ils filaient tous le parfait amour.

Drago et Hermione, quant à eux, se tournaient autour, ils ne s'en rendaient pas encore compte, mais ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Hermione, qui une fois n'est pas coutume, excellait dans toutes les matières, aidait Drago quand il avait des difficultés. Et lui l'aidait à se détendre, à faire la fête tout en restant sérieuse quand il le fallait.

Pendant les vacances, ni l'un ni l'autre ne quittaient l'internat. Ainsi, puisqu'ils étaient en vacances de noël, la directrice leur avait accordé la permission d'inviter leurs amis pour avoir de la compagnie.

Pour la soirée du réveillon, Hermione et Drago avaient donc invité tous leurs amis à venir manger à l'internat. Hermione avait passé la journée à cuisiner des plats des deux mondes pendant que Drago s'était occupé de la décoration de la salle de bal. Ce dernier ayant eu une éducation mondaine avait le sens du détail.

Du sapin de noël, aux petites étiquettes devant chaque verre, permettant de placer les gens par affinités… Drago avait pensé à tout. Il avait essayé d'alterner homme-femme en faisant en sorte que les couples se retrouvent chacun l'un en face de l'autre.

Quand on entrait dans la salle à deux balles _(ca c'est une blague à deux balles … PAN-PAN)_ de l'internat, on pouvait voir en son centre une piste de danse décorée aux couleurs de noël, et des tables étaient disposées au fond de la pièce.

À gauche, on voyait le sapin sur lequel pendaient de magnifiques boules de noël en verre et des guirlandes rouges et or. Au pied de l'arbre, il y avait déjà de nombreux cadeaux disposés qui attendaient leurs destinataires.

À 20h30, les invités arrivèrent. Sans plus attendre, ils passèrent à table pour prendre l'apéritif.

Ils s'amusèrent à détailler les tables, décorées avec goût.

Chaque table était couverte d'une nappe blanche, avec en leur centre, un chemin de table sur lequel était disposé des bougies et des cendriers. Certains avaient pris la mauvaise habitude de fumer, après la guerre.

En bout de chaque table se trouvait un sapin miniature et un père noël qui hochait la tête façon maneki-neko. Devant chaque invité se trouvait des assiettes en porcelaine, des couverts en argent et des verres en cristal de Baccarat.

« Waah, la décoration est juste magnifique ! Qui à décoré ? S'exclama Ginny  
\- Nul autre que Drago ! affirma Hermione.  
\- Eh bien, je te félicite !  
\- C'est trois fois rien… »

Ils s'amusaient, papotaient gaiement, mangeaient, buvaient, riaient. Tout se passait pour le mieux ! Hermione était comblée, et ce grâce à Drago. Elle se permit de faire le point avec elle-même sur son début d'année.  
D'abord, elle s'était retrouvée dans le bureau de la directrice avec Drago comme compagnon de chambre.

Puis elle s'était disputée avec ce dernier quelques instants après. Mais maintenant, ils étaient amis.

Bon, ça ne les empêchait pas de se quereller, bien au contraire. Hermione aimait affubler Drago de petits noms agaçant toute la journée tel que mon poulet doré, Chicky. Cela agaçait le Serpentard au plus haut point, mais il le prenait bien.  
Parfois, il lui refusait de relire ses devoirs et elle lui disait ''Pour la peine, j'écris 20 cm de devoir en plus''

« Hermione ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Je me disais maintenant qu'on se connaît bien et que je t'apprécie vraiment … Que dirais-tu de passer au stade supérieur ?  
\- Moi aussi, je t'apprécie beaucoup Drago, tu es ma petite fouine, mais le stade supérieur ? Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Bah le stade supérieur, c'est ça. »

Minuit sonna. Sans s'en rendre compte Hermione avait passé près de vingt minutes, plongée dans ses pensées. Le Serpentard attrapa Hermione par la taille et l'embrassa. Hermione, trop stupéfaite, ne répondit pas tout de suite à son baiser.

Quand elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur la bouche de Drago et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Ah bah enfin, on croyait que vous ne vous décideriez jamais… » S'écria Blaise.

. Tout le monde leur souhaita beaucoup de bonheur et ils se souhaitèrent un joyeux noël.

« Je voudrais porter un toast à noël et à nos deux tourtereaux.  
\- À NOEL ! À NOS TOURTEREAUX ! »

Le bruit typique de verre qui s'entrechoquent lui répondit.


	2. Plus qu'un baiser

**LE CHAPITRE 2 EST DISPONIBLE SUR MON SITE A L'ADRESSE:**

 **blog/single-post/2017/06/30/Plus-quun-baiser**

* * *

Vu que le MA est interdit sur ce site, je posterais tout mes fictions rating MA sur mon site perso


End file.
